Remains Unbroken
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Post Avengers. Loki's punishment would not break only him, but the mighty Thor as well. Break him. The Allfather had ordered. He had not expected Thor to break himself in the process. Non-Con, Incest. Oneshot.


**Warning(s) Non-con and Incest**

**I do not own the Avengers, or Thor**

**This is not a happy story. Seriously. I managed to save this one when my laptop went. **

* * *

"Break him." Were the orders given by the Allfather as he exited Loki's cell. The guards wasted no time pinning his worn body to the ground. Clothes were ripped from his body. He struggled wildly, snarling and spitting at his. tormentors. Those hands gripped his hair and smashed his head against the floor, effectively halting his struggles.

"Release me." He snarled spitting blood. His assaulter ignored his demands and continued pinning his victim down. Loki felt a well of terror fill his chest as his assaulter began to spread his legs.

"No! Stop!" Loki yelled bucking his hips, attempting to squirm away.

"Lay still!" Loki's tormentor snarled. The God refused to do so, kicking and biting, swears spewing from his mouth. His assaulter sighed and slid between Loki's legs. "Pathetic..." He sneered, he reached out and roughly twisted one of Loki's nipples, causing the God to cry out in pain. This was truly happening... This was to be his punishment. This was retribution. He deserved this, they sneered. That did not stop the snarls and threats from escaping bruised lips. Hands roughly spread his trembling thighs. Forcing him open. He reached out attempting to push his tormentor away.

"Release me, now!" He snarled, grasping at the arms of his assaulter. His hands were easily knocked away.

"You brought this upon yourself Loki." Was the cold reply. More threats spewed from his mouth and he reached out again. "I'll kill you!" His tormentor chuckled. "Not today I'm afraid..." Loki cried out as he was roughly entered, a sob escaping his throat. His tormentor chuckled, sliding out all the way before thrusting back in with a shove. Loki's tormentor leant forward, face pressed against Loki's.

"_Beg_." Another thrust, followed by a strangled whimper. "N-never." Loki replied, face hardening. Another chuckle. "Cry.." He suggested. Loki sneered. "I'd rather die..." His tormentor thrust in again causing Loki to tense in pain. "You will do both, eventually..." His tormentor cooed earning a round of laughter from the other guards. Loki shook his head, glaring.

"Never." He responded, voice cold. The guard thrust in and Loki closed his eyes.

"We'll see..."

* * *

Loki did not know how much time had passed. He had lost count of how many tormentors came for him ordering him to beg, ordering him to cry. Each time he refused. He refused to be beaten down, he refused to be broken. No matter how they broke his body, he would keep his mind, he would keep his dignity. He allowed no tears to fall or pleas to escape his lips.

Finally the last guard spilled inside of him and pulled out kicking Loki in his stomach as he fastened his trousers. As the guard left, Loki looked up at the ceiling from his position on the floor and laughed softly. He had as it seemed won. Despite the bruises on his body and the blood flowing down his thighs, he had not been broken.

When the cell door opened, Loki glanced over to see Thor at its entrance. His golden face was worn in a stern expression. His eyes cold as they raked over Loki's abused body. Loki glared.

"The Allfather has failed," He muttered, voice rough. " It seems I remain unbroken." He laughed bitterly and turned back to the ceiling. "Come to release me, Thor?" The God asked.

"No Loki." Thor's voice was strained, soft. Loki huffed. "I do seem to hear that an awful lot, I - what are you doing?" Loki's voice cracked as he watched Thor suddenly begin to undress. Thor did not answer him, grimly pulling off his trousers and approaching Loki's battered form.

"Beg, Loki." Thor ordered. Loki painfully sat up staring at Thor uncomprehending. "Thor..." Loki began, voice soft. Thor lunged forward and pinned Loki back to the dirty floor, hovering over his body, his face still cold. "Beg." Loki shook his head slowly, a nervous high laugh escaping his throat. "You wouldn't..." Loki replied, taking a shuddering breath. He began to laugh again, shaking his head. Thor would never rape him, Thor would never...this was just a rouse, to scare him! Of course Thor would never rape him! Loki was still laughing as Thor entered him, his laughter choked off and he looked up at his brother with wide confused green eyes.

His mouth opened and closed, his brows furrowed in shock. Thor stared at Loki. Face impassive. Loki let out a low shuddering breath.

"T-Thor you..." His voice was strangled, his eyes wet. Thor leant in close to Loki's face. "Cry, Loki." He muttered, pulling all the way out staring into his brother's eyes. He shoved back in, watching as Loki's face suddenly crumpled in realization. By the third thrust Loki was crying and by the fifth he was begging, and by the ninth he was doing both, begging and sobbing, shoving against his brother's chest with trembling hands. Above him Thor now stared at the wall as he thrust into his little brother, his jaw set, his own eyes shining with tears he refused to shed.

Break him, the Allfather had ordered.

Loki wailed against Thor's chest, his tears rolling down his bruised dirty cheeks. Tears that Thor should be brushing away, not causing. Bruises that Thor should be investigating the cause, not adding to...

"Brother, please!" Loki sobbed pushing against Thor's chest with shaking hands. Thor swatted them away, biting his lip and thrusting. Once again, Loki reached for his brother, his eyes imploring. "P-please, no more brother, no more!" His fingers brushed against Thor's cheek, and Thor grabbed Loki's hand in a bruising grip pinning it to the floor above his head. Loki keened, his lips trembling. He looked young, like a child who's heart had been broken. Thor gulped, and let out a convulsing breath. He stared ahead at the stark white cell wall, his hips jutting forward. Loki's free hand raised halfway, only to fall back and tuck against his chest as the younger God stared tearfully up at his brother.

"I-I'm sorry Thor...I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." He murmured. Thor clenched his eyes shut and continued his assault. How many people had Loki killed...How many families were destroyed...

"You brought this upon yourself Loki." Thor replied, voice strained. Loki wept shaking his head. "Please, please I'm _sorry_ brother, you're _hurting_ me...please..." Thor came with a grunt, face twisted in agony as he listened to Loki sob beneath him. He pulled out of his brother with a sickening wet plop. He fell back, sitting on the floor and burying his face in shaking hands as the tears came. Loki lay across from him gasping and sobbing for breath.

Break him, the Allfather has ordered. Thor as it seemed succeeded, and broke himself in the process.

Thor sat in that dingy dirty cell, next to his brother whose sobs faded into a frightening silence. Both Gods stared blankly at the walls opposite them. The cell door opened once more and Thor slowly glanced to the entrance to see the Allfather standing, silently staring at his youngest child who stared blankly at the ceiling. When Odin's gaze fell on him, Thor glared with all the hatred he could muster.

"Your orders have been accomplished my _king_." He spat, his rage filled eyes staring into the God he called father. "So it seems..." Odin mused looking back towards Loki. Thor shakily stood and began to redress. He shook as he did so and looked towards Loki. He approached his brother, hiding his body from Odin's scrutinizing stare. The God of Thunder gently lowered his cape over Loki's pale body, wrapping it around his with a gentleness shocking in a man his size. He gathered Loki into his arms, scooping him up and standing facing his father with cold eyes. He bowed his head stiffly towards the Allfather.

"My king." He grunted, before walking past his father and out the cell door, Loki tucked quietly against his chest. Odin stared at the stained floor in silence, Loki's blood screaming at him, and in the silence, Odin wept. It seems, the Allfather too had been broken.

Break him. The Allfather had ordered. Break him as I have broken myself.

* * *

**Angst like woah.**


End file.
